


I'm sorry but I'm not sure yet

by ReeseTMorrison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cautionary Tale, Death, Earth, Multi, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeseTMorrison/pseuds/ReeseTMorrison
Summary: Mankind is destined to mature and perish, first as individuals and then as a whole. Every Earth dies at some point, this is the story of one in particular.





	I'm sorry but I'm not sure yet

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this on the toilet, wearing nothing but my Led Zeppelin shirt while hopped up on caffeine and contemplating shit. Bear with me. No beta, all mistakes are purely my fault.

        Let’s start off by telling you this: you aren’t alone. I don’t mean that you have a ready support group to be your buoy when everything else in your life wants to pull you below the surface. I’m speaking more along the lines of you aren't the only fish in the sea, and there definitely isn't only a single ocean on our planet. And if you doubled, tripled, quadrupled, or generally increased the number of Earths that existed by any significant amount, you’d see that swarms of you would exist. All different, unique, and varied, and no two exactly the same. If you move from one body of water to the next you’ll find different variations and species of fish, but they are all still fish. Even with different habitats and abilities and methods of defense and survival, they are all the same at the most basic level. Fish.

        So now that you have a basic knowledge of fish and the fact that they exist, forget them. Not entirely of course, but replace them in this narrative with humans. 7 billion humans live on the Earth you know alone. Keep in mind, you live on the Earth where Hitler murdered 6 million Jews during the second world war, and countless more have died purely due to other warfare. If you think overpopulation is bad on your planet, consider the one that has never had a war, murder, suicide, or major outbreak of disease. Of course, the people are so packed together on this Earth that they are essentially living in their own filth at this point, not to mention the land is so overused that agriculture is rapidly decreasing at a rate that would seem no more than a poorly fabricated lie to anyone living where you are.

       Eventually, disease _will_ become an issue, and vaccines will be too limited for everyone to access, not to mention eventually the doctors and scientists will die from either starvation, disease, or both. The medical schools will be overrun and disease-filled and no matter what, they won’t be able to act quick enough to teach the students an adequate amount before the professors are taken too. No more vaccines will be coming, nobody knows how to make them. Nobody understands the basic science behind them anymore.

       Quickly following this, the people will swarm everywhere and anywhere that can vaccinate them before supplies run out for good, no doubt resulting in violence and bloodshed. Self-preservation is every human’s ultimate goal, even if only deep within the subconscious. So this world that has never seen murder or violence before will set their own demise upon themselves in a moment of fear and desperation. And as this moment stretches into the foreseeable future, so will the brutal carnage. The people of this perfect world will kill in the name of living, and fail to bat an eye at the sight of misty ones staring back.

       Disease will sweep across the face of the planet, plugging its nose and clamping a cold hand over its mouth, successfully stealing the mortal breath from everyone who has so far survived the war and widespread famine.

       It is mankind’s inescapable fate to mature and perish, initially as individuals, and then as a whole. Every Earth travels through this process at a different rate and in a different way, but they all end the same. Every Earth will die, along with the life inhabiting it. The story I’m about to tell you is the tale of an Earth quite different from both the one I just told you about and your own, and the trials and tribulations accompanying _their_ end.


End file.
